Satu Hari Dalam Setahun
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kecuali hari ini. Hari pertama di bulan April. Sudut pandang Okita. HijiOki.


**Satu Hari Dalam Setahun**

Disclaimer : I don't own Gintama.

Pairing : Hijikata x Okita.

Genre : Romance.

Summary : Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kecuali hari ini. Hari pertama di bulan April. Sudut pandang Okita. HijiOki.

Author Note : Fanfic HijiOki sekaligus fanfic di fandom Gintama yang pertama! Yoroshiku! Okita jadi agak romantis disini, oh well, soalnya temanya roman yang fluffy sih. Kita memang gak tau apa yang dipikirkan pangeran sadis itu. Saa, douzo. 

-.-.-.-

_Kata-kata yang muncul__,_

Satu hari dalam setahun,

_Untukmu__._

-.-.-.- 

Apakah kau punya orang yang kau sayangi?

Seseorang yang selalu hadir di hati dan pikiranmu.

Seseorang yang membuatmu berusaha agar dia menyadari keberadaanmu.

Seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Aku rasa tiap manusia pasti memilikinya.

Paling tidak satu orang.

Akupun begitu.

Lalu, apakah kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?

Serta-merta mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya?

Aku sangat iri pada orang yang seperti itu. 

-.-.-.- 

"Oi Sougo, bangun. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" Teriaknya sambil menjiwir telingaku. Kulepas masker mata-ku, perlahan membuka mata. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah kesal dan rokok yang selalu terselip di bibirnya.

"Hijikata-san, aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi membangunkanku di pagi buta begini, sungguh keterlaluan."

"Matahari bisa nangis mendengarkan perkataanmu tadi! Cepat bangun!"

"Hari ini tanggal merah, Bu. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama."

"Di Jepang, awal bulan April bukan tanggal merah dan aku yakin ibumu tidak berwajah maskulin seperti ini."

Aku tediam sebentar.

Hari ini tanggal 1 April?

Kulirik tanggalan yang tertempel di dinding. Ternyata benar. Akupun menghela nafas, kembali mengarahkan perhatian ke pemuda sangar di depanku.

"Benar juga. Ibuku bukan orang yang tak berguna sepertimu, Hijikata-san."

"Brengsek! Aku pergi! Pokoknya cepat bangun, kita akan patroli di sekitar Kabuki-chou."

Iapun membalikkan badannya. Sebelum ia melangkah ke luar pintu, aku memanggilnya.

"Hijikata-san."

Ia berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." 

-.-.-.- 

Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan benar.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti pada perasaanku sendiri.

Kebohongan dan kenyataan,

Semua bercampur, tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Pemuda yang di depanku ini adalah orang yang sangat kubenci.

Orang yang ingin kubunuh.

Orang yang selalu kukutuk dalam setiap napasku.

Lalu, entah sejak kapan,

Pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya.

Sosoknya selalu hadir dalam benakku.

Aku ingin dia menyadari keberadaanku.

Entah sejak kapan...

Ia menjadi orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

Semua ini begitu rumit.

Rasa yang tak tertahankan namun tak terungkapkan...

Karena itu,

Satu hari saja.

Izinkan kukatakan kalimat yang bodoh itu.

Meski harus ditutupi dengan dusta.

Meski harus mengkhianati Aneue.

Cukup hari ini saja. 

-.-.-.- 

"Haa?"

"Pokoknya, aku mencintaimu, Hijikata-san."

"Entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sougo. Tapi biar kukatakan satu hal : aku membencimu."

"Wah, aku ditolak. Tepat pada April Mop. Kejamnya."

Iapun menutup pintu kamarku. Aku menghela nafas sambil membangkitkan tubuh, bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaian. Seketika aku mendengarnya bergumam.

"Justru karena April Mop, bodoh."

Kutatap bayangannya di balik pintu dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya.

"Hijikata-san...?"

"Sialan, jangan dipikirkan! Aku cuma sedikit, uh, melantur." 

-.-.-.- 

Itu,

Maksudnya?

Apa itu maksudnya...

Apa ini nyata,

Atau hanya lelucon April Mop?

Dia tidak sepertiku.

Dia selalu mengekpresikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan jujur.

Meski kadang ia menutupinya,

Semua itu bisa terlihat jelas dari cara bicaranya.

Atau ekspresi wajahnya.

Tapi..

Benarkah ini nyata?

Aku ingin percaya. 

-.-.-.- 

"Hijikata-san, aku tidak mengerti majas ataupun metafora. Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu, katakanlah yang sebenarnya, idiot."

"Berisik! Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu, bocah!"

"Aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kok."

Dengan itu, ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa ia menyadarinya? Atau sedang kebingungan?

Sementara itu, aku selesai mengganti pakaianku. Kuambil pedangku dan bergegas keluar. Dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Ayo!"

Sesaat sebelum pergi, aku membisikkan kata-kata itu lagi.

"Hijikata-san, aku mencintaimu. Happy April Fool."

Dengan muka kesal namun sedikit bersemu di pipi, ia mengumpat pelan.

"Aku benci kau, Sougo. Happy April Fool." 

-.-.-.-

Satu hari dalam setahun.

1 April.

Izinkan aku mengucap,

"Aku mencintaimu."

-.-.-.- 

End.


End file.
